Là où tout a commencé
by FabLucky
Summary: Puck raconte un des plus sombres moment de l'histoire de Santana et par la même occasion, comment a débuté leur relation. / Rated T pour les scènes pouvant paraître choquantes, scène de sexe suggéré mais pas du tout décrite, et croyez-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.


**Salut à tous ! Voici un OS Pucktana (Santana&Puck), il y a peu de fictions sur ce couple qui a vraiment existé, c'est dommage, alors je vais y remédier, il est assez court, mais, peut-être il y aura une suite si j'ai beaucoup d'avis positifs !**

* * *

Personne de s'est jamais demandé pourquoi Santana couche avec tant de mecs plus minables les uns que les autres. Moi, je le sais, j'ai vu comment ça a commencé car Santana et moi sommes voisins depuis qu'on a 11 ans. Avant nos 15 ans, on ne s'était jamais vraiment parler, pourtant, on se voyait tous les jours en sortant de chez nous ou en allant en cours. J'ai grandi dans le quartier pauvre et mal fréquenté de Lima Heights. Santana Lopez a l'une des maisons les plus riches du quartier, son père est chirurgien, donc forcément, les revenus de chaque fin de mois était plutôt plaisant. Tout le monde dans ce quartier envier cette famille, et n'a jamais su pour une famille si riche habitait dans un quartier pareil. Leur fille unique était très belle, les parents paraissaient encore jeunes, ils étaient sympathiques, tous, même leur fille, elle savait très bien se défendre, elle a commençait à s'attaquer aux autres après cet incident. Celui qui, au lieu de les séparer par la honte, a rendu les liens qu'elle avait avec ses parents encore plus fort.

Tout a commencé un jeudi soir, j'étais devant la télé, à côté il y avait une fenêtre qui m'a permis de voir comment tout a commencé. Ma mère n'était pas là, elle était a une de ses réunions privés avec ses copines, comme chaque jeudi soir. Santana était seule aussi d'après ce que j'avais compris, j'ai vu ses parents partir dans leur voiture de luxe et je ne l'ai avais pas encore vu revenir. Soudain, j'ai vu Santana sortir de chez elle, assez affolée, je me suis levé du canapé et j'ai aperçu quelques mètres plus loin le chien de la famille, un berger allemand plutôt robuste, je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes avant qu'il s'engouffre dans une ruelle très sombre, là où tout a commencé. Ce chien était le bijou de la famille, je crois savoir qu'ils aimaient ce chien plus que tout, un jour, quand j'avais 7 ans, je l'ai vu sortir d'une camionnette d'où un monsieur hispanique était sorti, il ressemblait beaucoup à madame Lopez, surement son frère ou un autre membre de la famille. Il leur avait laissé les objets personnels du chien, où devrais-je dire du chiot, il devait avoir deux ou trois mois à l'époque, depuis, il n'a jamais quitté la famille. Ces derniers temps, je le voyais souvent s'enfuir du jardin des Lopez en sautant par dessus la barrière, choses qu'il ne faisait que deux ou trois fois par an, surement à cause des chaleurs de la chienne de madame Hopkins qui n'habitait pas loin, à un pâté de maison plus loin. Bref, j'ai vu Santana partir de chez elle en lui courant après et en lui criant de revenir, après tout elle le retrouvait toujours, mais cette fois, une heure plus tard, je ne l'ai pas vu revenir, il faisait nuit, et bizarrement, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Pas que je suis protecteur ou quoi que ce soit, surtout avec elle étant donné qu'on ne se parlait jamais, mais cette fois, c'était différent, je me suis levé et, comme si j'étais un robot télécommandé, sans savoir pourquoi je faisais ça, j'ai mis des baskets et suis sortis dehors sans rien prendre avec moi. Plus je m'approchais de la ruelle plus des sons très étranges me parvenais, j'entendis des gémissements, mais pas des gémissements de plaisir, des gémissements de panique, puis j'ai reconnu sa voix malgré le peu de fois que je l'avais entendu. J'ai accéléré le rythme, et avant de la voir elle, j'ai vu son chien, étalé par terre en sang, il était mort, j'ai eu un pincement au coeur de voir cet animal dans cet état. Puis la colère me monta avant même d'avoir vu cette scène qui allait m'horrifier peu après... En effet, j'ai avancé dans la ruelle, et une petite lampe à huile éclairée un minuscule espace, c'était le fond de la ruelle, et j'aperçus Santana, dans la robe qu'elle avait porté toute la journée, le visage crispé, honteux, et "sale", puis je vis une culotte par terre à ses pieds, et un homme étais devant elle, il... bref, j'assistais à un viol. Je fus pris d'une énorme poussée d'adrénaline, et sans attendre, je cria à l'homme de la laisser tranquille, il se retourna, et il n'eut même pas le temps d'apercevoir mon visage que le sien fit déjà la rencontre avec le sol, je me mis sur lui pour mieux le massacrer, pendant 10 minutes, et puis j'entendis un "Arrêtes, je t'en prie, il est surement mort maintenant"... je me stoppa net, cette petite voix venait d'elle, le visage baissé, le regard dans le vide, je voyais qu'elle se sentais salit... Je me releva et l'attrapa par la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle se laissa faire, toujours tremblante de peur... Elle pleurait en silence. Tout à coup, à ma plus grande surprise, elle me raconta tout sans que j'ai a lui poser de question. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle voulait rattraper ce chien quand ce connard est arrivé, il avait tué son chien, elle avait pleuré, et il lui avait dit qu'il détestait ces "sales bêtes" et que c'était bien fait pour lui. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus, et dès qu'elle avait utilisé le mot "meurtrier", le visage de l'homme s'assombrit, il l'avait attrapé fermement par le bras et l'avait tiré au fond de la ruelle, puis... voilà quoi. Soudain, prise par un élan de confiance, elle s'est mise à pleurer après s'être jeté dans mes bras. Tout à coup, une voisine qui avait entendu crier ainsi que mes coups de poings sur le visage de ce salop est apparue. Elle venait d'appeler la police qui arriva en effet cinq minutes plus tard. L'homme n'étais pas mort, mais mal en point d'après eux, je n'aurais pas de problèmes car c'était de la légitime défense, malgré tout, ils nous emmenèrent au poste pour avoir mon témoignage et celui de Santana. Ses parents sont venus la chercher en panique, ils m'avaient remerciés, mais ils étaient choqués parce que leur fille avait subit, puis elle partit à l'hôpital, elle l'avait rien heureusement, l'homme ne s'était pas protégé mais elle n'était pas enceinte. Puis en rentrant au lycée, nous nous sommes rapprochés puis on est sortis ensemble, depuis, nous ne sommes plus ensembles mais on reste toujours des "sex-friends". On se comprend mieux que personne, et cette histoire nous hantera tous les jours à tous les deux, ses parents ont déménagé dans le quartier de Quinn Fabray et Brittany S. Pierce, les seules autres personne au courant de cette histoire, et elles sont devenus meilleures amis. Moi aussi j'ai déménagé dans un autre quartier pauvre de Lima, mais mieux fréquenté, ma mère n'ayant pas les moyens de nous offrir tout ce que l'on veut à moi et ma petite soeur. Aujourd'hui, tout va mieux, on oublie du mieux qu'on peut, et surtout, on fait avec.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ca a été difficile de traité ce sujet, mais j'avais envie de parler du Pucktana sans que ce soit trop porter sur leur côtés bad boy/bad girl ou leur relation au lit.. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, bisous ! :) **


End file.
